xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrecking Crew
The Wrecking Crew first appears in The Super Hero Squad Show episode "To Err is Superhuman" with Wrecker voiced by Charlie Adler, Bulldozer voiced by Roger Rose, Piledriver voiced by Travis Willingham, and Thunderball voiced by Alimi Ballard. * The Wrecking Crew appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes with Wrecker voiced by JB Blanc, Bulldozer voiced by James C. Mathis III, Piledriver voiced by Nolan North, and Thunderball voiced by Gary Anthony Williams. In "Thor the Mighty," the Wrecking Crew attacks a dock containing a shipment of weapons and take out the cops only to end up fighting Thor. It was revealed that Loki in the form of Leader hired the Wrecking Crew as a diversion so that he can have the Frost Giants invade Asgard. They later appear during the "Gamma World" event, working for the real Leader. He increases their powers with gamma radiation, allowing them to defeat Thor and Doc Samson, though none of them are able to wield Mjolnir, despite their hopes. They are defeated by a combination of Thor and Black Panther, alongside the destruction of the Gamma Dome generator. They are then taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D forces (using special prison cubicles), before the second Gamma Wave hits. During the second Gamma Wave, it was revealed that the Wrecker and Piledriver were infected with Gamma radiation. They attempted to pick up Thor's hammer, but failed when Thor summoned it while he (alongside Doc Samson) was captured. In "Powerless," the Wrecking Crew fight Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, and Hawkeye in the subway. When Enchantress casts the spell that renders Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man powerless, Hawkeye had to defend them until the Wrecking Crew were defeated upon the Destroyer's arrival. * The Wrecking Crew appeared in the Ultimate Spider-Man episode "Out of Damage Control" with Wrecker voiced by John DiMaggio, Bulldozer voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, Piledriver voiced by Cam Clarke, and Thunderball voiced by Chi McBride. They cause havoc in the city until they end up fighting Spider-Man and his team. It turns out that the Wrecking Crew had infiltrated Damage Control in order to exploit their clean-up work for covert robberies of a nearby bank. While investigating Damage Control (on the mistaken hunch that the organization itself is the perpetrator), Spider-Man ends up fighting and defeating the Wrecking Crew with the help of Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger, and Damage Control CEO Mac Porter. * The Wrecking Crew appeared in the Avengers Assemble episode "Avengers: Impossible" with John DiMaggio, Cam Clarke and Fred Tatasciore reprising their roles as Wrecker, Piledriver & Thunderball, while Bulldozer is voiced by Travis Willingham. They were seen in the middle of a bank robbery when they end up fighting the Avengers and are defeated. When Impossible Man arrives, he frees the Wrecking Crew as part of his take two on his show about Falcon. Falcon is able to defeat Wrecker and Thuderball while the Avengers try to stop Impossible Man. Falcon then defeats Bulldozer and Piledriver. In "Downgraded," the Wrecking Crew raid an abandoned A.I.M. warehouse for its weaponry only to be defeated by the Avengers. * The Wrecking Crew appears in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. with Wrecker voiced by Steven Blum in "The Skaar Whisperer" and by Fred Tatasciore in "The Big Green Mile," Bulldozer voiced by Benjamin Diskin, Thunderball voiced by Fred Tatasciore in "The Skaar Whisperer" and by Jonathan Adams in "The Big Green Mile," and Piledriver voiced by Jonathan Adams in "The Big Green Mile."16 They assist Absorbing Man into starting a riot at the Vault. The Wrecking Crew is defeated by the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. In "The Big Green Mile," the Wrecking Crew are shown to be inmates of the Vault section that Abomination presides over. After Abomination's "purge" of their section of the Vault is stopped by the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. with some help from Absorbing Man and Titania, the Wrecking Crew are seen with Absorbing Man and Titania when they are being transferred to another prison facility. * The Wrecking Crew make an appearance in Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers. They appear under the control of the villain: Joel Murphy and are easily defeated by the Avengers team. After their defeat, the kids capture the villains via D-Secure. Category:Groups Category:Wrecking Crew